


Everyone Will Be Satisfied On Christmas

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo has a daughter, Christmas Dinner, M/M, 形婚前妻提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 圣诞晚餐与突如其来的谈恋爱
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	Everyone Will Be Satisfied On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 慢慢搬旧文ing  
> 这是某一年的圣诞贺文，撒一把糖~

“贝拉，许个愿望吧。”

“什么愿望都可以吗？”

“什么都可以。”

“那……我想邀请圣诞老人一起吃晚餐！”

“呃……”

“爸爸？”

“好孩子，该睡觉了。如果你表现好的话，圣诞老人就会实现你的愿望的！”

今天是圣诞节。

整个世界都被笼罩在一片热闹的红色与绿色中，来来往往的人们脸上挂着欢乐的笑容，街道两旁的店铺里循环播放着与圣诞节有关的歌曲，走几步就能看到一个冲你微笑招手的圣诞老人。

圣诞节最不缺的就是圣诞老人。小区门口的那家小超市里就有一个。他穿着臃肿的圣诞老人服装，手里拿着一大把拐杖糖，见到过来的孩子就往他们张开的手中放上一个，所以很多孩子团团围住了他。圣诞老人的眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，挨个给孩子们分发着糖果，对于想偷偷再拿一个的孩子，他笑着摇摇头，拍拍自己的口袋，佯装为难地撇撇嘴低声说了句什么，孩子们就哄笑着跑开了。

等那个过分英俊的圣诞老人从那群吵闹的小家伙中解脱出来，终于能直起身时，他注意到一直在他附近徘徊，是不是还偷偷看他一眼的比尔博·巴金斯。

“圣诞快乐，巴金斯先生。”圣诞老人冲比尔博笑了笑，他的假胡子有点脱落了，看上去有点滑稽，比尔博差点笑出来，但在圣诞老人温和的蓝眼睛看过来时，他一下子又有点手足无措。

“圣诞节快乐，都灵先生！”比尔博以一个绝对好邻居的姿态朝索林微笑着，心里却在盘算要怎么把那件事说出来才不会太唐突。

“想要一个吗？”索林朝比尔博摇了摇手中的拐杖糖。

“啊，不用……”比尔博正打算拒绝这显然是为吸引孩子而准备的小礼物，手里就被塞了两根糖果。

“贝拉会喜欢的。今天没带她出来玩吗？”

哦，贝拉，他七岁的小姑娘，全世界最可爱的小天使。因为前妻要出国，今年刚刚开始跟他一起生活。他愿意给她她想要的一切，包括完成她的圣诞愿望。

“她在家，我正要回去……圣诞节也不早点下班回去陪家人？”

索林耸了耸肩。“一个人过不过节都无所谓……在家还不如在店里热闹。”

又有几个孩子朝这边跑了过来。“快回去享受圣诞夜吧，巴金斯先生。”转向孩子们前索林对比尔博说道，但等他应付完孩子们后，却发现比尔博仍旧站在原地。

索林挑起了眉。

“都灵先生，如果你是一个人过节的话……”比尔博犹豫着说道，“我可以邀请你来我家里吃晚餐吗？”

索林的眉毛挑得更高了。

“虽然有些唐突，我很抱歉……是贝拉，她希望圣诞节的晚餐可以邀请到圣诞老人……当然同时也是作为朋友邀请！不过如果不愿意也没关系的，请完全不要勉强！”

“没关系，巴金斯先生，我很愿意。”

“什么？”

“我说，我很愿意。几点？”

“啊……大概晚上七点。非常感谢！”

晚上七点的时候，门铃准时响了。

比尔博有些忐忑地站到门前，贝拉也穿着小拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来，在他身后探头探脑：“是谁呀，爸爸？”

比尔博深吸一口气，打开了门。

一身圣诞老人装扮的索林站在门口，双手背在背后，笑眯眯地看着巴金斯父女：“圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞爷爷！”贝拉瞪圆了眼睛，从比尔博身后跑到前面来，湖绿色的眼睛同她父亲的一模一样，“圣诞爷爷真的来了！是爸爸请来的吗？好厉害！”

索林笑眯眯的，也不说话，而比尔博微微松了一口气，宠溺地摸了摸贝拉的头发，然后朝索林点了点头：“欢迎，我去拿拖鞋。”

于是门口就剩下了索林和贝拉大眼瞪小眼。

“等等，圣诞爷爷，我觉得你有点眼熟……”贝拉抓了抓头发，有些疑惑地歪了歪头。她跟比尔博长得很像，沙金色的鬈发柔顺地垂在胸前，把那张圆圆的小脸衬得分外白皙。

“我知道了，你是都灵叔叔！”贝拉拍手叫道，笑得像一朵小太阳花，“怪不得呢。”她小声地嘟囔了一句。

“不，我是圣诞老人。”索林故意粗着声音说，然后将背在身后的手拿到前面来，把一个礼盒送到贝拉面前，“看，因为你是个好孩子，我给你送来了圣诞礼物。”

“好棒！”贝拉一下子开心起来，笑嘻嘻地接过礼盒，连一肚子本来要问的圣诞老人是怎么爬烟囱的问题都忘了，还是拿了拖鞋过来的比尔博无奈地提醒她要说谢谢。

巴金斯家的圣诞晚餐十分丰富——相较于两个大人和一个孩子来说，有些丰富得过了头。还在滋滋冒油的牛排，放了各种菌菇的浓汤，一个相当大的水果蛋糕，还有各种光是看看就能勾出一肚子馋虫的菜肴，餐盘把不大的餐桌占得满满当当。贝拉一直在叽叽喳喳地说着孩子间的趣事，而摘掉了假胡子和帽子，脱掉了圣诞老人的那一身的索林也显得更容易亲近——毕竟挺着一个大肚子还是很有一些阻碍的。比尔博倒成了比较安静的那一个，大多数时候他都是微笑着看着贝拉和索林说话，不时往说得兴奋的贝拉的盘子里放一些食物。索林很会对付孩子，比尔博相当确定这一点。

吃饱喝足后，比尔博忙着收拾碗碟，而索林被贝拉拉到客厅去拆礼物。一顿饭下来，他们之间的友情已经前进了一大步。圣诞树下已经有了好几个包裹，索林给贝拉的那个被放在最上面。在索林的鼓励下，贝拉打开了礼盒，然后惊喜地发现是她一直想要的芭比娃娃。索林看着开心的小女孩勾了勾嘴角，尽量显得不要太得意。这其实很容易，每次他看到这对父女从店前走过，总会看到贝拉投向玩具橱窗的喜爱眼神。

将索林的礼物放在一旁，贝拉开始拆剩下的礼物，而索林打量起了巴金斯家的客厅。光是一棵圣诞树就占了客厅的一个角落，余下的空间就只摆了一个小茶几和一台电视，还有索林正坐着的一条长沙发。沙发背后的墙上挂了一个槲寄生花环，几张照片贴在花环的旁边。照片有贝拉单人的，也有贝拉与比尔博一起的，但一张三人合照吸引了索林。他眯起眼睛，确认他从没见过照片上那个女人跟巴金斯父女一起出现过。

这时，贝拉拽了拽他的袖子。 “都灵叔叔，你看！”小女孩抱起另一个芭比娃娃，“爸爸也送了我一个芭比娃娃！”然后，她把索林送的芭比也拿过来摆在一起，指着比尔博送的棕发芭比说：“这是妈妈。”又指着索林送的金发芭比说：“这是杰茜阿姨。”

“谁？”

“杰茜阿姨，妈妈的女朋友。”贝拉头也不抬地说，然后把最后一个小包裹拿了过来，“To…Mr.Durin. 都灵叔叔，这是爸爸给你准备的礼物。”索林有些惊讶地接过了那个小礼盒，然后在凑过来的贝拉好奇的眼神中将它塞进了口袋。

“嘿，小贝拉，我的礼物我要自己躲起来看。”

“可是我的礼物你都看到了，这不公平！”贝拉撅起了嘴，但她突然想起了什么，“糟糕，我都没有给你准备礼物！”说着，她噌地站起来，噔噔蹬跑进了卧室。比尔博从厨房走出来时刚好看到女儿的背影。

“怎么了？”他递给索林一杯水，在沙发上坐下。索林接过水，耸耸肩表示自己也不知道，然后朝那两个芭比娃娃扬了扬下巴，说道：“好巧。”

比尔博看过去，惊讶的表情有点像某种小动物。索林噗地笑起来，手中的杯子没端稳，水洒到了裤子和沙发上，比尔博急忙起身拿纸巾，又与也急着起身的索林撞到了一起，两个人边互相道歉边放杯子抽纸巾很是混乱了几秒，最后还是比尔博拿着纸巾帮索林擦着大腿上的水痕。这动作实在有点亲密，客厅的气氛渐渐变得奇怪起来，比尔博的手慢下来：“都灵先生，要不你自己来……”索林按住了他的手。

“巴金斯先生。”

“什么？”

“槲寄生。”索林指了指沙发上方的槲寄生，在比尔博扬起脸看向它的时候，朝着那张脸吻了下去。

“都灵叔叔，我画好了！”贝拉举着一张纸跑了出来，刚好看见比尔博和索林同时站起身，“都灵叔叔，你要回家了吗？”

“是啊，小贝拉。你画了什么？”索林将那张叠起来的画接过来。

“给你的圣诞礼物！等等，不行，你要一个人的时候才能打开！”

“那好吧。”索林弯下腰亲了亲贝拉的脸颊，“再见啦，小贝拉！谢谢你的礼物！”

比尔博因要送索林下楼也同他一起出了门。

“谢谢，我是说，圣诞礼物。”

“没什么，还要感谢你帮我实现了贝拉的愿望。”

索林停了下来。

“只是贝拉的愿望？”索林将手里装着服装的袋子放在地上，在空荡的楼梯间里发出了一声轻响。

“当然，贝拉的要求我都会尽力满足。”

“仅此而已？”

比尔博感到另一个人的呼吸渐渐靠近，气声钻进他的耳朵。“你的礼物是什么时候准备的？”

比尔博轻轻地笑了起来。他没有回答，只是转过身面对着索林，尽管他能活动的空间也只是索林的双臂与墙之间的空隙而已。

“下次你还愿意过来吗？”

“以什么名义？”低低的声音撩得人心底发痒，勾着笑的嘴唇越靠越近。

“另一种名义。”

“当然。作为圣诞礼物的回礼……”

比尔博闭起眼睛，在黑暗的楼道里搂紧了他的圣诞礼物的脖子。

“贝拉，许个愿望吧。”

“什么愿望都可以吗？”

“什么都可以。”

“那希望圣诞老人能让爸爸跟他喜欢的都灵叔叔在一起，就像妈妈和杰茜阿姨一样。”

“……谁跟你说我喜欢他？”

“妈妈说的。没关系，我也喜欢都灵叔叔，他经常会给我糖果。”

“这个圣诞老人无能为力。”

“好吧。那……我想邀请圣诞老人一起吃晚餐！”

“都灵先生，你的领带夹是橡子形状的！很别致呢！”

“谢谢，我也很喜欢它。”

索林搬过来后，还带来了贝拉画的那张画，孩子的画很简单，勉强能认出一个小女孩，一个男人和一个圣诞老人，在一棵圣诞树下笑得十分开心。索林把它贴在了贝拉和父母的那张三人合照的边上。

“全家福就得挂这里才显眼！”他说。


End file.
